


coming closer

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Bucky fights dirty but Tony fights dirtier. Sam finds a way to work everything to his advantage.





	coming closer

**Author's Note:**

> This came from me thinking about Bucky and Sam giving Tony beard burn. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bucky fought dirty.

Even in training and Sam’s breathing harder than he’s proud to admit, his feet sliding over the mat as he dodges. Bucky’s hair is tied up in a bun, a few ringlets in his face as he spins and breaks Sam’s block with a knee. He’s closing in and even knowing Bucky’s going to go for his right side, Sam can’t move in time.

An arm juts in and block’s Bucky’s leg. Sam blinks in confusion, seeing Bucky’s eyes widen and then soften as Tony moves in between them. He smiles, “Sorry, seemed a little unfair.” He’s wearing a t-shirt and warm up pants, the kind that made Sam’s mouth water and his cock take interest. Bucky’s brow rose as he takes in Tony’s stance.

“You think you can take me on? Fight for Sam’s honor, here,” he adds with a smirk. Sam flips him off but Tony just shrugs.

“Why not? Could be fun.” Bucky’s eyes darken and Sam knows where this is going. He doesn’t expect Tony’s next words, “Two of us against you.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh, “That’s fair to you?”

Tony grips Sam’s shoulder, “We’re two normal guys. You’re a super soldier trained by Captain America. You shouldn’t even break a sweat.”

Bucky eyes both of them, Sam’s intrigue and Tony’s determination and nods. “Okay,” he agrees, pushing his hair behind his ear. “I’m in. When do we-”

He doesn’t have time to finish before Sam takes out his legs. Bucky huffs in annoyance, rolling with it onto his knees as Tony goes for his knee to knock him off balance. True to Tony’s words, it doesn’t take much effort for Bucky to swipe out and push Tony (gently) down the mat. Sam moves in, tumbling over Bucky’s back and pulling him down in a tackle. They roll like a practiced tumbling routine, Bucky on top, then Sam, then Bucky. They stop a few feet from Tony and Sam gets Bucky in a head lock before Bucky wriggles free and pushes Sam away.

Then he stands, crouched slightly as Tony faces him with a carefree smile on his face. “What are you so happy about?” Bucky asks.

“Nothing,” Tony says with a shrug. “Just picturing your face after I do this,” he rushes forward, stepping on Bucky’s thigh and gaining enough height to wrap a leg around Bucky’s shoulders and lock him in between his thighs. Sam stares in awe as Tony swings around and brings Bucky down onto the mat, still trapped between Tony’s thighs.

True to his words, Bucky’s staring wide eyed, stunned as he taps at Tony’s toned thighs. He’s impressed, Sam can tell from the way he’s still blinking in confusion. He’s also turned on. Sam can tell from the tent in his shorts. A metal hand slides up to palm Tony’s ass and Tony’s breath caught, peering down at Bucky as he strokes him for a moment before he remembers himself and spanks Tony lightly.

Tony releases him, sitting up on his knees as Bucky pants. “You win.” His eyes cut to Sam, “Steve never hears about this.”

“Nat will,” Sam says, stalking over. He slides a hand in Tony’s hair and high fives him. “Nice work, Shortstack.”

“I’m not short,” Tony mutters but he smiles anyway. His eyes cut to the door and back to Bucky. “We make a good team.”

“You and Sam? Stuff of nightmares,” Bucky says drily. Tony shrugs, moving with Sam’s hand as he continued stroking his hair. They’d grown closer since moving into the mansion, that much Bucky knew. He didn’t know how close but the proprietary look in Sam’s eye was sending a flash of heat through his body. Bucky looks to him in question but Tony was responding.

“Or fantasies, take your pick.” Tony looks up at Sam and yanks him closer. Sam rolls his eyes, kneeling down and Bucky maintains that he’s not completely clueless but there’s no other explanation for why it took him seeing Sam’s lips meet Tony’s for him to catch on that the two men had grown very close.

As close as Bucky and Tony.

Sam’s fingers twine into Tony’s hair as kneels above him and claims his mouth. Sam kissed with a strategy, like he’d mapped out the course he wanted to take and he was guiding Tony through it. He nipped and sucked at Tony’s lips, pushing him back slightly as he leaned up and over him. Tony had no choice but to fall back, arching up as Sam stretched out over him and slid a hand under Tony’s shirt. Tony groans, spreading his thighs for Sam to rest on top of him. Bucky watches, his skin too warm as Tony’s eyes fluttered closed and their hips locked together.

Finally, Bucky moved in closer, pushing at Sam’s shoulder, “Move. You’re hoggin’ him,” he murmurs and Sam rolls his eyes but acquiesces. He spares Bucky a curious glance and Bucky just shrugs. He wasn’t mad, just surprised. And Sam was one of his closest friends, whether he admitted it or not. Why wouldn’t Bucky share this with him?

Bucky palms Tony’s thigh, stroking the inside with his thumb as Tony squirms and stares up at him in wonder. “Keeping things from me, I see,” he whispers and Tony grins wickedly.

“Thought you’d be happy,” he answers.

Bucky studies him for a moment and steals a kiss, pulling back to ask, “You did?" Tony cocks his head to the side and leans in, pulling the tie from Bucky’s hair and sliding his fingers through it.

He pins Bucky with a knowing look before his eyes cut over to Sam. “I see how you look at him.” He presses their cheeks together, watching Sam pull his shirt over his head, his abs sweaty and tensing with every movement. Bucky watches a bead of sweat slide down his neck and down the center of his chest. He swallows, mouth watering as Tony adds, “You like him just as much as I do.”

Bucky looks at him, voice soft, “You did this for me?” he asks.

"And me," Tony adds as Sam stalks closer, a tube of lube in hand.

“Don’t have much time before Clint shows up for his workout,” Sam says. Bucky nods, dropping a kiss on Tony’s forehead. Sam sits down next to Tony and pulls him in before there’s a loud ripping sound as Bucky tears at Tony’s pants.

“Bucky!” Tony snaps as Sam gripes, “C’mon, man!”

Bucky shrugs, “What?” Tossing the scraps to the side as he gets down on his stomach between Tony’s thighs.

“Those were expensive,” Tony says.

“So buy cheap ones,” Bucky mutters, his breath hot on Tony’s skin as he palms Tony’s cheeks and lifts him up. He takes in Tony’s tightly furled entrance, spreading his thighs wider so it’s less hidden from him. He swipes a dry thumb over it, feeling it tense beneath his finger before he leans in and laps at it with his tongue. Tony gasps, bucking a little before Bucky spanks him lightly and gets a hand on his hip. He laps at it a few times, feeling Tony squirm and tense in his hands. He pokes his tongue into his entrance, lapping at the outer rim until it relaxed enough for him to tongue further inside. His beard scratches the sensitive skin of Tony’s thighs, dragging over his puffy entrance when he pulls back and Tony bucks, his cock flushed and dripping along his belly.

“Bucky, fuck, c’mon,” he groans, his back arching as Bucky dips back inside.

Bucky is losing himself in the task at hand, his cock hard and pressing painfully into the mat. He swipes a cold thumb over Tony’s entrance and listens to him groan needfully. Grinning, Bucky dips it inside and looks up to see Sam muffling Tony’s sounds with his mouth. Sam catches his eye, eyes dark and it sends a spark down Bucky’s spine. He swallows, dipping down to work his thumb deeper inside, letting Tony’s skin warm it. Tony pushes down, groaning when Bucky removes his thumb and slides two fingers inside. He grabs the lube and slicks his right hand and replaces them, pressing down on his needy cock with the other.

Tony’s so warm and wet inside, clinging to Bucky’s fingers and dragging a low moan from his lips. He can’t wait to slide inside, to feel Tony clamp down around him and let him ride. But then Tony’s warmth disappears and Bucky opens eyes to see Sam laying Tony against his chest.

He sits down, spreads Tony out, his legs on either side of Sam’s and levels Bucky with a look. “Either we share or we take turns.” Bucky swallows, eyes on Sam’s thick fingers as they sink easily into Tony’s slick entrance. Tony groans, his head falling back on Sam’s shoulder as Sam works him, Tony’s cock jerking with every brush of his prostate. Bucky doesn’t know what he wants more, Sam’s mouth or Tony’s ass. He nods, sitting back on his knees.

"How?” he asks and Sam smiles wickedly, lashes fluttering as he looks down at Tony and drops a kiss on his throat. He nips at the skin and comes up to suck on a spot behind Tony’s ear, crooking his fingers as Tony starts to buck and whine in his arms. Tony’s close, Bucky knows that whine, his thighs tighten with every curl of Sam’s fingers. Bucky watches Sam slide in a third, working Tony expertly, slowing down, shallowing his thrusts every time Tony gets too close until Tony gets a vice grip on Sam’s wrist and rides his hand until he comes, crying out as he covers his chest in white.

Bucky huffs, leaning forward to swipe his tongue through the mess of it. He takes Tony’s spent cock in his mouth afterwards, just to listen to him whimper and feel it jerk on his tongue. Tony’s still half hard, eyes rolled back as Sam continues to stretch him open methodically. His self control astounds Bucky and for a moment, he wonders what it’d take to make Sam lose control.

He thinks he’d like to see that.

Sam’s voice is rough when he responds, “We can go at the same time. Here, take my place.” He leans back so Bucky can take his place on his knees, holding Tony’s feverish skin against his chest. He was so warm, so soft and pliant in Bucky’s arms as he breathes, a small whine when Sam’s fingers withdraw. Bucky spreads Tony’s legs, stroking his thighs comforting as Sam pulled off his pants and kneels in front.

Then he curses, looking to Bucky, and he’d only seen this expression in the field. Sam was clearly strategizing. “This isn’t gonna work. Can you take his weight?” he asks.

Bucky nods firmly, hearing Tony’s hushed, “Oh god,” as he stands and pulls Tony up with him. Bucky catches on to what Sam needs and hoists Tony up into his arms, forearms locked behind Tony’s knees as Sam moves in closer on his knees. Tony bucks suddenly, shaking in Bucky’s arms and he can only guess what Sam is doing with his mouth. Then Bucky feels a hand on his cock and gasps as Sam strokes him a few times before taking the tip into his hot mouth.

Bucky sighs quietly; Sam was really good with his mouth. His tongue lapping at the slit before circling the head and engulfing Bucky in heat. He takes his time laving it with saliva and Bucky hears the snap of the lube closing before Sam pulls off and guides Bucky into Tony’s entrance. Tony sighs a soft, “Finally,” as Bucky sinks in slowly. There’s little resistance, Sam had done a good job and Bucky tenses, slowly lowering Tony inch by inch onto his length. They’d never done it this way before, standing up, but Bucky was definitely trying it again because Tony was muttering several curses Bucky had never heard trapped against Bucky’s chest and unable to take what he wanted. Bucky starts slow, stroking in deep and pulling out slow. He builds a rhythm, just enough to get Tony used to him but not enough to bring himself off.

Then he feels a hand on his hip and looks over to see Sam standing in front, his hand hidden from view. A slick finger circles Tony’s entrance and then Sam was sliding in alongside Bucky’s cock. Tony gasps, swallowed instantly in Sam’s kiss as he strokes his thumb over Tony’s stretched rim. He strokes it for a moment, his finger pad brushing Bucky’s shaft before he dips a slick index finger inside. It’s a tight stretch, the sensation a little strange for Bucky. Sam doesn’t move it, just lets Tony feel the stretch and get used to it, kissing his temple and murmuring softly in Tony’s ear.

Bucky strokes in carefully, slowing briefly as Sam slides a second finger in. Tony groans, panting as Bucky pushes in deeper. Bucky can’t believe their really really doing this; it seems impossible. But Sam’s adding in a third in no time and Tony’s near tears in Bucky’s arms, begging for Sam to hurry up. “You sure you can take both of us, doll?” Bucky asks, shifting Tony in his arms so Sam can get a better angle for his fingers.

Tony shakes his head, pressing his wet face into Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s stomach warms, a fondness leading him to pet Tony’s stomach softly in comfort. Tony’s voice is rough, his lashes tickling Bucky’s throat as he replies, “No, I’m not sure but I want to.” He reaches up to pet Bucky’s cheek, his fingers tangling in Bucky’s hair. “My two best guys.”

Bucky grins, meeting Sam’s gaze as he slicks his cock and steps forward. Bucky stills, petting Tony’s stomach as Sam lines himself up and slowly replaces his fingers with his cock. It shouldn’t work, even as relaxed and fuck loose as Tony is, it shouldn’t work. But Sam’s cock slides in deep, snug and tight right up against Bucky’s and Tony lets out a low whine that stokes the insistent heat in Bucky’s belly. Sam takes his time, an asshole even in this as he fills Tony, his chest rising and falling softly.

Bucky’s eyes draw closed, the friction making his balls tighten. He was close but he didn’t want to come before they really gave Tony what he needed. Sam glances at Bucky and then returns to Tony who reaches out to hold Sam’s waist. He nods insistently, breathing out, “I’m okay. I’m good. I can - I can take it, baby.” Sam studies him concernedly before nodding and pulling back, drawing a low groan from Bucky’s lips.

Licking his own, Sam pushes in slowly, stroking them both inside Tony’s ass. He builds a slow rhythm, doing all the work as Bucky concentrates on keeping his knees from giving out and dropping Tony. It’s a close call, Sam’s cock sliding in slickly, snugly against his own in Tony’s wet heat, just the thought nearly drove Bucky over the edge but the feeling? The actual sensation of Sam pushing in alongside him was too much. Tony seemed to the think the same, his head falling back against Bucky’s chest, as he whines, “So fucking full - S-Sam, fuck.” Bucky’s hips buck, pushing in as Sam pulls out and Sam gasps, his cock jerking hard. He was clearly close, too.

Bucky shifts his grip and spreads Tony’s thighs wider, pushing in deep and letting Sam do all the work. This angle opens Tony wider and he nearly screams when Sam pushes in deep, his cock jerking hard as he came all over his chest and neck. He clamps down tight around Sam and Bucky’s cocks, his hole working desperately to keep them in. Sam works him, pushing in with every pulse until his breath hitches and he comes inside. “Oh baby,” he groans, leaning in close to touch Tony’s forehead with his own. Tony strokes his face, kissing his cheeks as Sam works through it, pumping Tony full with every stroke.

Sam looks up, his face closer to Bucky’s, eyes dark and Bucky can’t resist, sandwiching Tony between them as he leans in and kisses Sam. Sam sighs, his eyes falling closed as he bites Bucky’s lip and sucks on his tongue. Bucky groans, his hips bucking as he floods Tony’s ass with more come. Tony sighs happily, pressing his cheek to Sam’s as his boys continue to kiss. Bucky pulls back and he and Sam take turns, fucking into Tony lazily and smothering him with kisses.

A trail of come spills down Tony’s ass and onto the mat. Bucky curses, pulling out carefully as Sam follows suit. He makes to set Tony down but Sam shakes his head, reaching out to spread Tony’s cheeks. He hums, licking his lips. “We filled our boy good,” he says with pride. He dips a thumb inside, releasing more as Tony pants. “We made a big mess, Buck.”

Bucky lays a possessive hand over Tony’s belly, eying Sam hungrily, “Let’s clean him up.”


End file.
